


Jarcuck

by BizarreJoe



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Cuckquean, F/M, Harems, M/M, Moral Degradation, Multi, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Pure Wholesome Married Sex, Situational Humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9613178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BizarreJoe/pseuds/BizarreJoe
Summary: Marco tells jackie that he has been unfaithful to her, The result is... unexpected. He ends up with a half-open relationship that may be getting out of hand.





	1. A Disloyal Mind

Marco was sweating bullets. He had been dating Jackie for almost a year now and what he was about to tell her may destroy their relationship. Star was behind him, looking uncomfortable. She didn't want to be a hindrance to their relationship, and now they might break up because of her. 

 

They were sitting down in his bed in front of Jackie.

 

”So, what's up with you guys? You look like you’re about to tell me my cat died or something.  Because you two look like you just saw a tragedy”

 

”Jackie, you know I love you–”

 

”Yeah, dude, I know. You’ve told me like a thousand times already.”

 

”A thousand and thirty three actually. But, please let me finish. You know I love you, Jackie. So please, don't break up with me after saying this. I’m saying this because I can't stand feeling like I'm be–” he winced when Star pressed down his hand a bit too hard. She hid her face behind his back. “Okay, I'll get to the point.”

 

”What are you talking about?” said Jackie, her smile becoming strained. They were starting to weird her out.

 

”I called you here to tell you that I been having sex with Star.”

 

”...What?,” she said quietly as the smile dropped from her face, quickly turning into a frown.

 

”Please don't think that–”

 

”Are you two for real?” She almost screams from her seat. After a minute without answer she looks at Marco and asks “Is it because of… That?”

 

”No it's because–”

 

”He’s been trying to help me.” said Star from behind Marco, finally looking at Jackie."

 

”Of course he has,” said Jackie with biting, angry sarcasm.

 

”I swear it's not like that. Look, I know it's hard to believe right now, but Star isn’t exactly human.”

Before Jackie could interject, Star moved fully into view and struggled as she grew two new pairs of arms out of her sides, her skin slowly turning into a dark shade of purple.

“They go this sort of monthly heat. I saw it once, before we started dating, and it’s not pretty,” Marco said sheepishly.

 

Jackie looked at him with her arms crossed. Even with all of the insane stuff they had been through lately, this whole “needing to mate” thing was hard to believe. If a purple cephalopod Star wasn't sitting just beside him, she wouldn't have believed him. ”If they lack a mate for a while, they kinda sorta go berserk and kidnap males, to…you know. Unwillingly.”

 

”I did it once,” Star said, trying to get back into the conversation but still fearing Jackie's wrath. “I webbed everyone in school and I almost…” she trailed off, tears starting to roll down her cheeks. Marco hugged her close.

  
”Then why don't you just masturbate?” asked Jackie,  looking with at Star like a boyfriend stealing hussy.

 

”They need a exchange of genetic material.” Jackie raised an eyebrow.

“They don't need to be fertilized. Normally just the smell of… it, is enough to calm her down. That why I used to just, you know... let it out on her face, but one thing led to another...and now we do it once a month to prevent her from going all ‘Species’ on every guy in school.”

Jackie’s eyebrows shot up as she realized that beautiful, innocent, baby faced Star Butterfly apparently liked to take cumshots to the face. But the fact that the guy shooting those loads was her boyfriend was upsetting.

“I see…” Jackie said, sadly.

She got up from her seat and announced that she was going home

 

 

 

Were they still a thing? That's up in the air.

For the next few days things were uncertain. Jackie made no attempts to contact Marco, even ignoring him at school. And that worried and depressed him.  She wasn't angry. Just insecure. She didn't want to admit it, but Jackie and Marco have been having sexual problems ever since they started “experimenting.”  She has never been able to “take him”. She was afraid of trying to “take him.” He was 6 inches long and two inches wide which was very big for a boy his age.

But the problem wasn't him, it was her. She is too small for him, and for everything bigger than her own fingers. And that bothers her, she could never please a man because of the great pain that it caused her to try to take a dick in. Which in term, meant she could never actually please herself that much

_ “But Star’s fucking him just fine,”  _ Jackie thought.

After school and almost a week after the reveal,”Jackie went home, dropped her backpack, and threw herself on her bed and thought about them. Her beautiful, hard working, always trying, kind-yet-a-bit-awkward boyfriend, and that deceiving, cheating, boyfriend-stealing, probably oxygenated blond from another dimension were probably doing it right now, behind her back.

She didn't know why, but that made her feel weird.

Not angry or even apprehensive, just very strange. He was one of the best boyfriends she ever had,  Whatever she needed, he did, and just because she asked. When time came to get in bed, he was the only one who actually stayed with her after the  ‘you don't get it, I can't physically do it’.

_I don't deserve him._

He probably knew that, that's probably why he does it with her, he probably got tired of waiting and trying and moved on to somebody new.

A tear went down Jackie's cheek.She started to imagine them in bed. Star had that look that only a woman that knows how to truly pleasure a man can give. She was looking at Marco's naked, toned body, when he got closer. Star caressed his hot, brown skin. Just looking at Star's naked body gave him a raging erection. Jackie could picture every single vein on his dick and Star's pussy glistening with her fluids. She could see how much they wanted each other.  


Jackie took off her pants with one hand, her other hand busy caressing her sex. She saw it in slow motion, Marco's huge, wonderful dick going between Star's folds, tearing open her cunt with his sheer size. She can  _ hear _ Star's moans, her loudness only dwarfed by her immense pleasure. With her eyes closed, both of Jackie’s hands picked up the pace, one played with her clit the other one caressed one of her breast.

She saw Star whisper something in Marco’s ear. He responds with a smile and a kiss. He then pushed his dick inside her with the sheer strength and savagery of a wild horse.

Jackie's own pussy got wetter and wetter with every single push. Her mind’s Star got used to Marco hitting her cervix every time he goes in and claws at his back when gives that one final push, driving her over the edge. Jackie could see it, his member pulsating, shooting all that potent, fertile sperm inside Star's womb. Every single one of his throbs made Jackie closer and closer to her own climax

Then she saw it. Star's confident, smug expression, her eyes telling Jackie “Yes, I just took all of your boyfriend's cum. What are you going to do about it? You  _ stupid _ ,  _ frigid _ , Barren,  **_VIRGIN_ ** _! _ ”

Jackie's back arched, her eyes rolling back, and then…she let it out.

_ “Did I...did I just pee myself?” _ No, but she was going to need to wash the sheets regardless. “ _ I...I just…squirted. I don’t think I’ve ever done that before _ ."

A little known fact about Jackie Lynn Thomas was that she masturbated. A lot. Above learning about dead cultures and below skating, masturbating was her favorite activity. She dedicated herself to doing it several times a day. Her recess time at school. A few minutes after studying in her room. In the bathroom while thinking about the Roman Emperors. In her church's bathroom during the sermon. But she had never, ever, squirted before. This was like pushing away all of her frustrations, her insecurities, her boundaries. Everything in a huge, cunt shattering orgasm. And it was  like

” _wow_ ”

It was all she could think about. Her mind was almost blank as she looked at the ceiling. “ _ who says you could find new things about yourself while masturbating? _ ” she thought.

In a sudden hurry she opened her drawer, looking for her phone.

” _ I need to call them. _ ”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys also want a guaranteed request or a commission (it can be anything, NSFW or Not), just tip me in ko-fi( https://ko-fi.com/bizarrejoe ) and we'll talk.


	2. Testing the Waters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having enjoyed the thought of Marco and Star in bed, Jackie decides to confront them as she may have found the solution to their problems, but needs to confirm it first.

”Yes? Marco? Can you come over to my house? I need to talk to you and, no– wait a minute. There’s someone at the door,” Jackie said, having to interrupt her call after hearing the doorbell rang a thousand times. Couldn’t anybody wait? This might have been the most important decision she would ever make in their relationship.

” _At least it’s convenient. They already live together_ ,” Jackie thought on her way down stairs. She loudly announced that she was on her way and that whoever was on the door needed to stop. To her surprise the one ringing was Star, who quickly stopped after realizing that Jackie was there.

Jackie never saw a smile disappear from a face so quickly. It was almost as if Star was afraid of her.

 

”I– Marco isn’t– I don’t…I shouldn’t even be here,” Star stammered, clearly unprepared for this conversation. Jackie put on a stoic face and said, in her best monotone voice ”Come in. We need to talk.” The princess obeyed, knowing that if she didn’t it would mean a very soul shattering break up for her best friend.

 

Jackie instructed her to sit, only her do something she had never expected: behave. Star sat with her legs to one side and her hands on her knees. She looked down, not to the floor but to but to her own hands. Jackie was trying so hard to repress a smile. Having this power over another person felt good, but it wasn't the feeling she was looking for. She wondered how long she could  keep this up.

 

Not long apparently, because as she was about to use her rarely heard “Bitch Voice” to try and intimidate her a bit more, the doorbell rang. Frowning, she went to the door, only to find a exhausted Marco catching his breath.

 

”Did you just run here?!”

 

In between intakes he mentioned that she told him to come to her house and that he came on bike.  She almost couldn't contain her smile.

 

Keeping her angry facade, she instructed them to follow her to her bedroom and made them sit on the bed. She sat in a chair in front of them. Their discomfort was obvious. She wondered if they noticed that she placed them in the same position they had been in a week ago.

 

After a minute of silence and a fake, cold stare, Marco started to sweat. But Jackie wasn’t looking at him, she was looking at the other blonde in the room.

Star was the first to break the silence, ”I–I’m sorry, I don’t think I should be here.”

She prepared to leave, but Jackie stopped by saying, ”Star, when I called Marco, I was going to tell him to bring you. It was really nice of you to come first, because you’re the most important part of this conversation.”

 

”I am?” “She is?”, they said in unison.

”Marco, there’s something I want to know. How long have you been cheating on me?”

”It’s not like–”

”Marco!” Jackie says loudly, frowning at him.

 

He gulped and said, “Since that one incident on school back when star first came here”

 

Jackie gave him a sultry look. ”So, you’re saying I’ve had these horns from the beginning?” Knowing that made her feel…tingly.

 

”It’s not like th–”

 

”Will you quit saying that so much?” She fixed her eyes on the other blonde and asked, ”Star, did Marco ever told you that we never had sex?”

 

That hit Star like a ton of bricks. Making Marco cheat on Jackie always made her feel more than a bit guilty, but to find out that she ruined Jackie’s boyfriend way before she could even have her way with him made her feel sick to her stomach.

”Almost a whole year, Talk about taking things slow...” Star said with a nervous laugh.

Marco began to speak, “Star we—”

“Please, Marco. Don’t—” Star begged. She didn’t know what to tell him, but knew that didn’t want to listen to him. Making Marco cheat on his girlfriend was one thing, but in her mind Jackie had been saving herself for him for almost a whole year. Star started to apologize, **a lot**. She just had to be all needy and break a relationship that her best friend had been wanting since he was a little kid. She couldn’t contain it and started to cry.

When Marco tried to calm her down, Jackie spoke up ”Stop crying!” She said loudly “It’s not like we haven’t tired. But that still doesn’t give you an excuse to convince my boyfriend to sleep with you behind my back. But I should have known that guys cannot live of blowjobs and handies”

”That’s not true. I never had a problem with that stuff. You and I went a lot further than I ever dreamed we would go and I was fine with it.” Marco said instinctively, but feeling an obvious answer come as soon as the words left his mouth. To his surprise the “Then why did you sleep with her?” never came.

 Instead, he saw something he never thought he was going to see. Jackie Lynn Thomas looking at the floor, doubting herself. She seemed to be choosing her words carefully.

”Marco, I’ve been thinking about our problem for a while now and I wasn’t sure how to handle it. When I was about to give up, though, the solution presented itself to me, and it's right there drying her tears” She gestured towards Star.

 

Both of them looked at Jackie in disbelief. Was she suggesting what they thought she was suggesting? ”Jackie, I told you about this because I didn’t want to cheat on you!”

 

”And you won’t be. We’ve tried a lot of things that didn’t work. Lets try this. If I don’t like it, I'll tell you. Please?”

 

Marco and Star looked at each other.

Disrobing in front of Jackie was uncomfortable for both of them. They half expected her to step up and tell them to stop, that the joke was going too far, but it never happened. Instead, when they looked back at her, they found her getting naked, too.

“This way we’ll all be comfortable,” she said as she saw them getting nervous. Ever so often she would find one of them looking back at the corner she was in, to see if she wanted them to stop. Eventually, she answered with a “Just pretend that I'm not here.”

With some difficulty, they did so. “Well let's do this,” said Marco, looking at Star. She was lying on the bed, nervously waiting, like this was her first time. Marco started slow, caressing Star’s body as he kissed her. Jackie heard Star moaning when Marco bit her neck. “ _So that's where he got it from_ ,” she thought.

 

He left a trail of kisses on her body before going down on her. The sounds of pleasure were too much to resist. Jackie wasn’t surprised to find her hand between her legs.

A few minutes later, Marco started rubbing his knob on her clit. Her face told Jackie everything she needed to know, but Marco can’t help but ask, “Are you ready?”

 

A silent nod was all he needed to go in. She bit her lip and held on to his back. Jackie was as surprised a she was excited. Star’s expression was a poem to her.

Marco moved slowly. As he got further into her, he basked in her expression and went back to biting her neck, before getting to her face, and to her lips.

This was totally different to what Jackie had imagined. They weren’t mad and bestial like she had thought they would be. They were slow and methodical. They were passionate, and it was obvious that they enjoyed each others pleasure. They weren’t fucking their brains out, they were making love.

That’s when she realized something. They had such a great synergy and they cared so much for each other. Even if they weren’t having sex beforehand, those horns would have been on her head sooner or later. That thought should have disgusted her. It should have made her angry, but it didn’t. They had something so beautiful, how could that have been wrong? If this was the kind of lovemaking they always had, she would be more than happy to watch.

She felt the urge to kiss her boyfriend, but they were far too busy with each other. Unless…

 ”Whoa!” screamed Marco breaking the kiss and looking behind him too see a Jackie looking at him from his backside. ”What? I wanted to kiss you and Star was hogging the other end.”

”I just never thought you could be that kinky,” said Marco. Jackie smiled back at him.

”Marco, you can go faster now,” said Star, much to Jackie’s surprise.

She went back to her corner when Marco started moving. Now this was more like what she imagined. Marco went from this loving, almost romantic figure, to this horny stud looking for as much pleasure as he could get, as quickly as he could get it. Luckily for Star, that meant she was going to get fucked thoroughly. Jackie couldn’t stand it. For her, reality was better than fiction. Star’s back was arched, her moans were intoxicating. It was obvious that Marco was kissing her cervix with every thrust.

Jackie took her hands to her cunt and masturbated furiously. The sight in front of her was too arousing not to. She bit her lip so they didn’t hear her moans. She would soon discover that she wasn’t the only squirter on the room. Star left Marco’s dick and her bed far wetter than they originally were when Jackie came the first time. Star’s body was going limp, but that didn’t slow down Marco one bit. She clawed his back, and told him that she just came, that didn't stopped him either. The one thing that did was a moan that filled the room.

He looked back at the corner, from which a weak, wet, and exhausted Jackie smiled at him, and with a thumbs up told him, “You keep going tiger.” He obeyed.

Jackie looked at them satisfied. How else could she look at them? In all her years watching porn, she never saw a blonde fucked so silly so quickly. And her boyfriend did it. That was the kind of pleasure that, thanks to her vaginismus, she’ll never be able to get out of him. But right now it didn’t matter. If he was feeling as good as she was, it was fine.

In between groans, he announced that he was going to cum. Almost whispering, Star said “My face, my face.” He took his dick out, and moved to her face. After a couple of pumps, he let out, painting her face white with his cum.

When he was done, he let his cock rest on her face. It was something to behold. The look on her face when Star kissed and licked his shaft in between breaths. The drops of cum falling down her face... It wasn’t good. Jackie got up and onto the bed. “Marco. Move.”

Thinking he went too far, he complied and tried to say something. Jackie told him to let the girls resolve this

”Star, even if I let him fuck you, there’s one thing that you need to have very clear,” Jackie said while scooping some of the cum from her face, preventing it from falling into the bed, and putting it into Star’s mouth. “He’s still my boyfriend. And you DO NOT waste his cum. I don’t care which hole it goes in, but it goes inside. You get that?”

Star nodded and swallowed. Jackie couldn’t help but notice how, even when fully naked, sweaty, and covered in Marco’s cum, Star looked so childishly innocent. Jackie wasn’t used to feeling this giddy.

”So, did you two enjoyed this as much as I did?” asked Jackie while looking at her recovering boyfriend. ”I guess,” said Marco, still feeling strange about how happy his girlfriend looked after watching him go bananas while fucking another girl. “Aren’t you, like, mad about this?”

”Marco. I love you, but we might never be able to go beyond third base. So after thinking about it, I decided that this is the next best thing.” Star and Marco looked at each other.

Jackie however, directed her attention to Star. “But once a month sounds like an awfully long time to wait. So! I want you to go at it whenever he pops a boner. Can you do that?”

 

With her face red as a tomato, Star nodded. “Then you two can do it, but I still have two rules, though.” Jackie announces, sitting between them. “One: Don’t. Waste. His. Cum. Two: I want him to enjoy this as much as I do. So if you ever make him wear a condom the deal is over and I’ll find another girl who’ll do as I say.”

 

”Okay!” said Star excitedly, but stopped and looked confused before asking, “Jackie, what’s a condom?”

”Oh, you’re gonna be just fine,” Jackie said letting out a laugh. “Oh, another thing: if I ain’t there when you do it, come to me and give me the details, alright? ” She said. She stopped and felt something poke her leg. She looked at her side and smiled. “Oh, Star." She said playfully "I think you have some work to do!”

 

***

 

Half an hour and three orgasms later, Jackie was feeling dehydrated and went down to the kitchen to get a drink. Even on the stairs she could hear the bed rocking. Who would have thought that Marco had this kind of stamina? While she was drinking from a carton of milk, she eyed the phone. “ _One is fine, Thomas_ ,” she thought to herself. The thought didn’t stop her body, though. She made her way to the phone and dialed a number.When the person on the other line picked up she said

”Hey, Janna? Isn’t your birthday coming in a few weeks? I think i have something special to give to you.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys also want a guaranteed request or a commission (it can be anything, NSFW or Not), just tip me in ko-fi( https://ko-fi.com/bizarrejoe ) and we'll talk.


	3. A Birthday Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janna is having an uneventful birthday, Star, Marco and Jackie come to give her a day she'll never forget.

 

_“Okay, Janna. You’re in a bathroom stall, pinned to the wall, and your crush is making out with you. HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!?”_

 

Janna’s birthday morning could have been summed up with one word: uneventful. From the moment she woke up, she had the same bored expression. She didn’t have a lot of friends, and the ones she had were already miles away in vacation (or in Alfonso’s case, on his honeymoon). It was just one of the perks of being a teenager born in August.

  
Still, she usually didn’t let the loneliness get to her. As usual, her mom was working and her dad was asleep, so she decided to spend her day being as lazy as humanly possible. She hadn’t bothered to get out of her pajamas or to even consider looking herself in the mirror. It was her day God damn it, and she wasn’t going to let loneliness, civil responsibility, or basic hygiene to get in the way of her doing anything but enjoy it on her own terms.

 

So she went downstairs and turned on the TV. Then went to the kitchen for a minute, and brought back several boxes of cereal, candies, snacks, a jug of milk and some sodas for variety,  sitting down to watch whatever was on the idiot box. She didn’t even considered bringing a bowl, instead taking the cereal out of the box and eating it by the handful, using the milk to wash it down. What a degrading spectacle, an homage to sloth and gluttony.

 

This went on for who knew how many hours. This was the one day she celebrated, and she was going to knife whoever decided to be foolish enough to tell her to move. She was sticky and dirty. But she was laughing at regular intervals, so who cared? Not her, obviously.

 

This was the one day in the year she didn’t allow anything to bother her. But, from morning to afternoon there was something in the back of her mind preventing her from fully enjoying herself. Something she became aware of when it prevented her from fully investing herself in an episode of “The Mysteriously Geometric Adventures of the Incest Twins.”

 

 _“What was it?”_  She was sure she cleared her schedule. She had literally nothing to do. Her mom wasn't coming back home until late, so the sacrilegious lack of cake on the table couldn’t be what was bothering her. Well, maybe just a bit.

 

Wasn’t she forgetting something?

 

A clue presented itself a couple of hours before sunset, when her phone started to ring up a storm. A hurricane could have passed through and Janna Ordonia wouldn't have moved an inch, though, so it was quite the surprise when the answer started ringing the doorbell some time later.

 

It was almost like awakening from a long, enjoyable slumber, and she wasn’t happy about it. Her fat slob of a dad decided to, once again, not be useful, so she had to answer it.

 

For a moment, she thought of changing her clothes, but she gave so little of a fuck at the moment that she was actually absorbing other people’s fucks for later use. She also thought about just ignoring whoever was at the door and going back to her sanctum of laziness. It was probably another plague of Jehovah's Witnesses anyways. Against her best judgement, though, she decided to take a look through the fisheye.

 

 _“Marco?!”_ she thought in a panic.

 

He shifted around, waiting for her to answer. “ _What is he doing here?”_  she asked herself. After he turned back and made a signal toward the street, Janna’s phone started to ring again. As quickly as she could, she ran to the other end of the room to pick it up.

 

 _“Ugh, Jackie,”_ she thought after seeing the the blonde’s picture on the screen, answering regardless of her dislike for her.

  
“Hey Jan, are you ready?”

 

“Ready for what, exactly?” Janna asked, genuinely wanting an answer.

 

“Don’t you remember? We were going to take you out today! We called you a couple of hours ago… so are you coming down or what?”

 

Janna facepalmed loudly. She forgot. She actually forgot. The call had been almost a month ago and at first she got excited. She quickly came down when she realized that the one who invited her was Jackie Lynn Thomas. Because of that, she dismissed it as the set up to a prank or something. She never actually expected Jackie to show up at her door, much less with Marco.

 

“Dude, are you there?”

 

“Uh, ahh, yes! Yes, just give me a minute to come down.”

 

In a hurry, she ran up the stairs and to her room. Janna disrobed as soon as she opened the door and took a look at her dresser. Without putting any thought into it, she took a yellow sundress and a brown jacket, put them on, and ran down the stairs, almost forgetting her boots.

 

By the time she opened the door, she was catching her breath, and internally cursing herself for never actually going to PE.

 

But when she looked up, there he was in all his glory. Or there they were, she should have thought, as Star was just behind him.  Marco was dressed in brown jeans and a red guayabera shirt. And her friend was using one of her less common aquamarine dresses.

 

They looked amazing. She kinda felt lucky to be looking at them at all. Ever since they started hanging out with Jackie, Janna got to see them less and less. The last month being the worst of them all, with no sighting of them. If she didn’t follow their social media, she wouldn’t have even known that they were alive. But here they were, on the clock. One that she didn’t remember was there, but still. Shut up.

 

She couldn’t contain her smile. And apparently neither could they, almost as if they were happy to see her. For a moment she looked at Marco and thought that he was looking at her like she was something special, like he came just for her. It was a stupid thought (considering who invited her out), but she allowed herself to have it. He opened his mouth and said,

 

“Janna you have chip crumbs on your…,” he raised his finger and pointed to her face, “everything.”

 

With a blush that she felt covered her whole body, she hastily cleaned herself, to the amusement of Star.

 

 _Off to a great start Ordonia_ , she thought to herself. She had no reason to feel this ashamed. These were her friends. Well, her friend, and the guy her friend was friends with that just so happened to be the one guy she had a crush on since they were children, and that miraculously hadn’t filed a restraining order against her… yet.

 

And yet, when he looked at her, she turned into this idiotic schoolgirl that didn't know how to deal with her emotions. It sucked, so she handled it the only way she knew: by turning into an ass and teasing him every in way she could imagine.

 

Like they still were in kindergarten.

 

She was painfully aware of how childish her way of dealing with her feelings was. But it wasn't as if she could change anything now. He had been with Jackie for over a year.

 

And speaking of Jackie, there she was, the bitch herself, waiting for them on the sidewalk and resting on her dad’s car. Just look at her, all relaxed and smiling. Finally deciding to wear something that covered more than a pair of booty shorts, even if it just was a pair of longer jeans. At least she had the decency of covering up. And there goes Marco, on his way to start the car, and...stopped. Jackie just held him and gave him a peck on the lips, that he reciprocates by turning it into a full five second kiss. Ugh… Was it too late to just drop the whole thing and go back to her munchies? Star didn't gave her a second to ponder the answer, as she took her by the arm and brought her to the back seat. The lovebirds followed suit, Marco taking the driver seat and Jackie the passenger seat.

 

For the minutes that followed, it was just the three of them in the car waiting for Marco to finish his safety ritual. When all the mirrors were aligned and he was sure that every soul in the vehicle was wearing a seatbelt, he started the engine. Janna should have found that annoying. Most people lose the custom to check their mirrors and just be safe in their cars about a month after getting a license. Marco was the Safe Kid, though, and he took care of those under his protection seriously.

 

Janna tended to think of Marco as _her_ Safe Kid, somebody to help her when she got into trouble. Now she was starting to realize that he didn't belong to her. He never did.

 

What did Jackie have that she didn’t? Aside from an amazing body, wealthy relatives, skill at sports, his same taste in music, the patience of a saint for his shenanigans, and support for whatever he did. How dare she have a happy, healthy relationship with him?!

 

It was so unfair, she marked her territory years ago. Damn it, she was letting this get to her. For the next 15 minutes, she looked out of the window and tried to ignore the pair in the front seats, who were singing a Sev'ral Timez song together.

They finally got to the mall, and after clarifying that she didn’t have that much money, they were quick to tell her not to worry. This one whole day was on them. Well, mostly on Star, she brought a bunch of gold back from Mewni and apparently they decided to spend it on her friends.

 

For the next few hours the day was like a dream. One that took a weird turn when they reached a music store. She, a girl dressed in a yellow dress, a brown jacket and boots, browsing for goth music was the most bizarre thing that happened there. It happened while she was flipping around through a bin of trashy indie stuff.  She was reading the backside of a Creepy Nerd Wizard disc (featuring Edgy Triangle), when she felt someone grabbing her butt.

 

When she turned back to give whoever dared a piece of hell, all she saw was Marco walking towards Jackie. He wouldn't do something like that _would he?_

 

If he did it or not didn’t matter. Janna didn’t move, she just stood there watching as Jackie pulled him and started to kiss him near the corner. As if it wasn’t infuriating enough to have to see this spectacle, on her birthday, she saw Jackie opening one of her eyes, looking directly at her, and winking.

 

She knew what she was doing. She was doing it intentionally. _Why is she being so mean?_ They knew each other, they were friends for a long time, Jackie knew how she felt about Marco, so why was she doing this kind of this in front of her?

 

Whatever. Janna made herself turn around, she took a random Boyz II Infantz CD and took huge steps towards the register.

 

After that little bit of her personal hell was done, they went from the record store to the a couple of clothing stores, where, thankfully, nothing like that happened. So she ignored the huge awkward fact that her crush and her date were out to make her watch their public displays of affection.

 

That forgotten and in time, they got  to the food court. For once in her life she didn’t have to worry about eating like an animal because there was no way in hell she could eat worse than Star. For a princess, that girl had no table manners. It was great.

 

It all shifted when, before they went to the movies, she told them to wait for her as she went to the bathroom. Nature was was calling, or at least all of the soda she drank that day.

 

Janna got into the empty bathroom, and made her way to one of the stalls. But before getting in, she was met with something unexpected. A male voice saying “Hey.”

  
With a scream, she turned and slapped whoever was behind her, only to find Marco holding his cheek and wincing, he recovered quickly, however.

 

“Ow, what was that for!?”

 

”Sorry, didn’t know it was you. But guys are not supposed to be in here anyways” she said, more frustrated than angry. “Besides, what are you doing in here?”

 

“Well, Star told me that you wanted something for a long time, and today being today…. you know,” He gave her a sly, suggestive look, “I thought I’d give you something you’d like.”

 

She was about to ask what he could give her in a public bathroom that couldn’t wait five minute, but was interrupted when she found Marco’s tongue in her mouth. For a moment she couldn’t even process what had just happened. It took her mind about ten seconds to realize that Marco Diaz was was french kissing her. A thought about how she came to this situation passed through her mind.

 

She panicked, pushed him away and almost screamed, “Why did you do that?!” Usually, that was how her dreams started, but this was real life (apparently), and this was too unexpected for her.

 

Her dream boy, the one she had teased for as long as they had known each other, had become aware of her feelings and the first thing he did was to come and make out with her?

 

 _I can't believe this is happening,_ she thought. They were alone in a bathroom, and he was forward and willing. The only thing stopping them was, apparently, her.

 

Her mind was racing a thousand thoughts a second. She was looking for something to say, but the only thought that could come up with was, “But… what about Jackie?”

 

“What about her?” He said.

 

Her mouth was agape, lips trembling. He was cheating. Marco Diaz the Safe Kid was cheating on his girlfriend!

 

 _Janna, Janna. Think. He is cheating on her... with you._ She didn’t gave it a second thought and shot herself forward to kiss him back. Quickly, he reciprocated, lifting her and putting her against the door of the nearest stall.

 

She was in bliss. His body was so close to her, she could feel his heat, his muscles. That workout was really working out for him.

 

If the situation was another, she would probably be jealous of Jackie right now. But she was too busy enjoying herself for that. She locked her legs around his waist. His hands went up them slowly, and by the time she broke their kiss to gasp for air, he was cupping her ass from below her skirt. The sensation of his fingers just at the border of her panties, about to go in, was making her heart go wild.

 

His fingers touched the naked skin while his pants were rubbing against her crotch, never missing her clit. The grinding was too intense for her, and her panties were getting more and more drenched by the second. Even though she was still wearing panties, his pants were probably going to get stained if he didn't move away.

 

Maybe this really _was_ a dream and she probably fell asleep while on the toilet. There was no way in hell that her crush just noticed her after all these years and just decided to cheat on his girlfriend for her. Not that she would have any problem with that. She was probably going to feel like shit in the morning, but she wanted to enjoy this.

 

Janna didn’t want that moment to ever end. She made it very clear when they broke their kiss to breathe. The world however, had other plans. As soon as she finished thinking that, the bathroom door began to open.

 

When he heard the door, Marco opened the stall and moved them both inside it as quickly as he could. They both shared a silent, awkward laugh as they heard whoever came in move around the bathroom.

 

She could feel her blush increasing with every heartbeat and saw that Marco was as red as her. He had been acting so bold, she wondered for a second if he was nervous too. In a what she considered one of the boldest moves she had ever made, she pulled herself up to his ear and whispered “Keep going.”

 

In a voice as low as he could manage, he tried to argue with her, there was a person right next to them. She looked him in the eyes, smiled, and told him to ask her if she cared. She was getting into it, she knew it and he could see it.

 

He gulped, breathed in, and grimaced. If she didn’t wanted him to stop, then there was no reason to. After putting her against the wall, he took his hand and started to rub her cunt. She was trying really hard to keep her cool, she really was, but her crush was jilling her off, in a bathroom stall, with someone listening. There were just a few millimeters of cotton between his hand and her naked skin, her heart was racing faster than a speeding bullet and there were new shades of red discovered on her face. But this, this was the definition of hot.

 

There was no way in hell he didn’t knew how wet he made her, he was dry humping her not five minutes before. _He knew, that's why he was smiling so devilishly_ , she thought.  Well, not really, but she found why he was a minute later, when he pressed her clit between his thumb and finger.  She couldn’t avoid it. It was sudden, too sudden, she wasn’t prepared. So she let  the moan out. If the other lady was still in the bathroom, there was no way that she didn’t listen. Hell with how loud she was people outside probably heard too.

 

Right then and there, though, she didn’t care. She was shivering and jolting, it was like he knew exactly where to touch to turn her into jelly. She was in ecstasy, and this was only his hand. With every rub he got her higher and higher, like electricity pulsing through her body, She was so close, but she really, really wanted to… She needed it… But she... she needed…

 

“Marco…” she said, pushing him back lightly, “I want to keep going, but I really need to pee.”

 

With Marco going all “latin lover” over her, she had forgotten the reason she came here. He let her down, and while she sat down and did her thing, an awkward silence filled the room. The only sound in the bathroom was the stream of piss hitting the water.

 

She was covered by her skirt so he couldn’t see her do it, but even then it was a bit awkward having him look. Especially since she was looking at something she didn’t expect to ever see.

 

She was face to face with the bulge in Marco’s pants.

 

“Did… did you have that when you came in here?” she asked,as she pointed at it

 

“Nope” said Marco “that's all your fault”

 

She gulped down. While her crush on Marco was far older, Janna had fantasized with situations like this since she was twelve, well, twelve and a half to be  precise. Every single time, she imagined herself as the top, always controlling the situation. She was the one doing the teasing, she was the one being sexual and confident. This? This was different.

 

In her mind, Marco was the one that shrinked down. But in this situation, her courage was failing her. She… she needed to be sure.

 

In a voice barely above a whisper, she asked “How far will we go?”

 

“How far do you want to go?” was his response. He was putting the responsibility on her. Was he going to respect her wishes if she said no? What if he doesn’t? Many what ifs were going through her mind. Because it didn’t matter how many fantasies she had about Marco, it didn’t matter that she tried to date other people, in the end, she never opened her legs to someone. She was a virgin, and with Marco acting like he came out one of her mom’s romance novels, she had her heart on her throat. She could feel it palpitating.

This was entirely on her. She wondered, what if he listened to her and never approached her like this again? _This may be my only chance…_

 

While she thought, the stream stopped. She had finished her deed. As she tried to get the toilet paper, Marco stopped her. He said “allow me”. Not understanding what he meant, she didn’t try to stop him. That’s why she was so weirded out when he kneeled down and began lifting her skirt.

 

 _Okay he is looking_ … she thought, as he got closer. _What is he doing?_ Marco looked at her, and licked his lips, _he isn’t going to do what I think he_ … a jolt of pleasure however, didn’t let her finish the thought. He had gone straight to the clit. His tongue was swirling all around, and only stopped when he sucked on it. She couldn’t contain it. The moan that left her mouth was louder than she intended. If whoever else was in the bathroom didn’t noticed them before, she now knew and more than knew what they were doing. They heard the sound  of a stall opening. But none of them paid attention. Marco was too busy going down on Janna. And Janna was too buy cumming her brains out to care.

 

“Jan, I think we have a problem” He said, looking at her, but still rubbing her clit with his fingers. “it doesn’t matter how much I try to clean it, it keeps getting wet”

 

Even as exhausted as she was, she let out a laugh. “Yeah, yeah, you smartass”. This wasn’t a dream. Her dreams felt totally different. Whatever the explanation was, she didn’t have enough brainpower at the moment to think about it.

 

He stood up and asked again “So. How far do you wanna go”

 

This time, she answered quickly. She tried to grab his zipper, but only got so far as grabbing the bulge itself.

 

“The whole way”

 

He smiled, and told her that she knew what to do. She moved her hand and opened his zipper. With a few more pulls, she got his cock out.  Wew, it was something. How long it was? 6 inches, maybe 7? She didn’t know, what she knew, was that the Marco in her fantasies was far smaller than this. It  was also hotter in her hand that she thought it would feel.

 

Even after losing a lot of shame, the situation she was in still fell surreal. That small part of her brain that kept telling that this was probably a prank, and that they all would jump and mock her any second now was sounding less and less rational and more and more distant.

 

She started peeling his skin back, and moving her hand along his shaft. She was a virgin, but one with a ever growing collection of porn in her laptop. She thought she was doing fine for her first wank. It was a weird experience, it was soft yet very hard, it was also getting humid, she didn’t know if it was her hand that was sweating, or if she was so good that she was making Marco sweat.

  
She looked at him and saw him look at the ceiling and bite his lips. He was enjoying it, he was enjoying it a lot. What she was doing to Marco felt good, for him, and now for her too. She put more energy and enthusiasm into it. Every noise he made made her feel a rush. She loved it. Her mother would freak out if she knew what she was doing. She was smiling while wanking a boy.

  
She really didn’t want to stop, but she did when she felt something squishy running down her hand. There was a warm, transparent liquid coming from his his dick, she saw it was all over her hand, and after she took it away it was running down Marco’s cock. It was too clear to be cum, but too thick to be piss. Was it precum? Because if it was, he has letting out an awful lot.

 

She let go of him and looked at her hand for a bit, she got it close to her hand and smelled it. She looked at Marco, who was trying to contain a smirk with all of his might.

 

“I just made this weird didn’t I?”

 

“This isn’t any weirder than anything you usually do”

 

He told her, and actually smiled. He was right, she thought. They were in a sexual situation, why would it be weird for her to feel curiosity about this? She took her finger and sucked it. It was salty and bitter but more than a little bit palatable.

 

She looked at Marco, and asked him to get closer. Once he did, she got near his dick, her mouth open. She hadn't expected the smell to be so strong when up close, her face was red as a beet, she may have spent more time looking at it than she realized, because Marco told her.

 

“You don’t need to do this”

  
He said it in a calm and honest voice. But even then, she teasingly scowled at him. She rose an eyebrow and said

  
“So you get to go around with my juices all over your face but i can't go around with yours?” In all her awkwardness, she managed to come off as sultry “that's not what equality is about”

 

This was the first time she did any of this, but if she was ever going to do it, what better person to do it with than with the one guy she actually wanted to do this. She just needed a minute to steel herself

  
She concentrated, she breathed in, she opened her mouth, and she took it in. She choked a bit when she took it too far and her gag reflex caught up with her. The taste she could stand, but she was dry heaving every time she went up and down.  

 

She used his sounds as a guide for what to do. Whenever she bobbed her head he would try to stop himself from moaning, and when her tongue touched the head he would almost squirm. She guessed it felt that good.

 

And with that in mind, she looked up at him and paid close attention to his reaction when she decided to give him a small bite.

 

“Ouch!!!! What the hell?!”

“That's for the stunt you and Jackie pulled earlier” It probably sounded way more spiteful than she intended it. He was going to respond, but before he could, she continued. “But I know how you can make it up to me”

 

He asked “what?”, she just gave him a smirk and opened her legs. For a few seconds, all that could be heard around in the bathroom was her breathing, she was getting bolder, a bit more confident yes. But her nervousness was obvious.  “Are you sure you wanna do this? I... didn’t bring any condoms”

 

She stood up, Got close to him, and let her panties slide to the ground and said.

 

“Marco, I waited for a moment like this for years. I won’t let something that small ruin it”

 

He tried to come up with some “buts”, but he couldn’t voice them, she silenced him with a kiss in the mouth. Well, you couldn’t say she didn’t want it. So he dropped all pretence of not wanting this.

 

Marco lifted her up, and put her against the wall. He lifted her skirt, and saw it, her juices running down her legs. She saw him smile, and as he got his member closer, a cold crept up her back with a realization…

 

_This is gonna hurt isn’t it?_

 

Yep, yep it was going to. He had just popped her cherry when she felt it. His dick was big when she had it on her mouth, but here. It felt a hell of a lot bigger when it actually was inside her. Marco had stopped before it hilted.

 

She breathed in hard and holded it. Marco had gotten close, she couldn’t see his face, but she could almost feel him smiling when he asked a question “Hey Janna, are you a virgin?”

 

She wanted to refute the question, she wanted to say no. But the nervousness and pain made her so unfocused that she could only stutter a few words before giving up and saying “How did you know”

 

In the lowest  voice he could muster, he whispered to her ear “Because Star wasn’t this tight when I first had sex with her”

 

She tried to scream a “you what?” but she found her mouth being occupied by Marco’s tongue, so all that could come out were a bunch of surprised to angry noises. As she let the kiss go on, she thought about a couple of things.

 

He had been doing it with Star? While that was the one thing Janna prayed to her Marco shrine (shut up it's not weird) to never happen, it wasn’t exactly surprising. But he had been with jackie for a long time… How long had they been doing it? Were they still a thing?

 

As soon as the kiss broke she voiced those doubts. He had been doing Star ever since that weird incident back when she first came, so for well over two years. And he had been dating Jackie for one, and they were still going.

 _So…. So… So…_ So every time she saw a smiling Jackie holding his arm, he was probably going to go home and boink Star. Every time he saw them kissing, he was probably going to go home and have those same lips all over Star’s body. Every single date they had probably ended with him going to Star’s room and plowing her to sleep.

 

Her mind went to that display in the record store. The slap, the kiss, that damn wink. Was this planned? Was she just a girl Marco was using to cheat on his girlfriend a bit more? Just another notch on his belt?

 

“Marco. Pull out”

 

He looked surprised. But he kept his word, and did as she told him. She kept a straight face, as she turned back, lifted her dress a bit, and showed him her ass. Marco saw the reflection of her face on the wall’s surface. That smug smile she had as she wiggled her butt and told him

 

“Now destroy me”

 

She felt him filling her again, and again as he went and gained speed with every pump, this time it was painless. She didn’t know if it was because she really missed having him inside, or if it was that it was Marco really doing her, or because one of her favorite fantasies was happening to her to a tee. Or if it was just the wonderful mix of all of the above.

 

She was having sex, with Marco, her crush since childhood and Jackie’s boyfriend. The only thing that could make that moment any more perfect was having Jackie here. Janna imagined her finding them during this. Her eyes tearing up, with the realization that her boyfriend was unfaithful. Jackie falling to the ground and sobbing as Janna moaned and got fucked into orgasm.

 

She didn’t have enough brain power at the moment to tell herself  about how implausible that fantasy was, her brain was too busy keeping her functioning for what was actually happening at the time.Marco was pulling her hair as he penetrated her with the strength of a bull. She asked for it and she wasn’t regretting it, it was hard to believe that not ten minutes before she was a virgin.. She could feel Marco’s dick hitting something inside of her every time he went in. She didn’t knew what it was, all she knew was how it felt. It hurt, it hurt just a bit, but hell if it wasn’t wonderful.

 

It was like every time he nailed her he brought her a little closer to heaven, to pure carnal joy. She was getting closer and closer every time. She asked him to go faster, to go harder. And he was more than happy to obey. In between grunts and moans Marco told her he was cumming.

 

And then she felt it, shot after shot of Marco’s cum going inside her, like waves. Every single one like a jolt of pleasure, every single one building her own orgasm. Even while cumming, Marco kept going at his fastest, every single time it hit, it was like a jolt going directly to her brain, directly stimulating her.

 

Until at last, she feels it, hitting her like a tsunami, consuming her whole body, a wave of pure pleasure, numbing all other things. She was tired, sweaty, her mouth probably smelled like dick, but fuck, she didn’t have a single care. In this whole world there were only three things, her, Marco’s dick inside her and this huge mind numbing orgasm. No other things mattered… until that dick started going out of her.

 

“Don’t pull out please”

 

She didn’t want the moment to end. Even when he wasn’t moving, it felt good to have him inside. As if that was the way it was meant to be. She liked the sensation. She felt filled, she felt like a woman. Truth to be told, she was having problems moving her legs, She told Marco so, Marco hugged her from behind. And for a few minutes they remained like that. Until they had to separate.

 

When they began preparing to leave, Marco took her panties from the ground and put them in his back pocket. She either was still numbed by the orgasm she had, or she was legitimately okay with going commando. Anyways, her dress was long enough so no one would probably notice.

 

“Marco, be honest with me. Do you go around chasing girls to cheat on your girlfriend with?”

 

He stuttered, surprised by the bluntness of the question. She found amazing how someone could go between fucking like a pornstar and awkward teenager as fast as this guy. She let out a small laugh and told him.

 

“Well, if you ever want to do it again you know where to find me” She said while walking out of the door “Man, revenge sex feels awesome!”

 

“Really?” She was startled by the voice coming from her side “Tell me about it”

 

Jackie was waiting outside the stall. Before Janna could say anything, Jackie stopped her and said “So? Did you enjoy your birthday gift?”

 

“What?”

 

Jackie told her again, that this whole scene was her birthday gift, from them both. Janna didn’t know how to react, was this all planned? Jackie told her that was all in good fun. Janna asked

“Do you two have an open relationship?”

 

“Half, I guess”

 

When Janna asked about what she meant, Jackie told her about her condition, and the solution they had devised. When she was done, Marco gave her Janna’s panties to what she said “Wow, are you into taking trophies now?”

 

“Oh please, you love it” Said Marco. It was true, Janna saw her biting her bottom lip as she fondled the wet fabric.

  
“So, you really were a pink girl in the end” She said with a smile.  Was she just another notch on his belt after all? A weird, girlfriend approved notch? “Tell me, what you said coming out, was it true? Are you really available whenever or where you just talking yourself up?”

 

After Janna sputtered another “What” Marco intervened and outright told her in that bashful tone of his “Well, Star is gonna be leaving every few weeks to learn magic in Mewny, and Jackie and I were wondering if you wanted to give this thing a go”

 

She looked in disbelief. Marco, her crush was asking her to basically become their mistress. She steeled herself, went towards Jackie and told her.

 

“Jackie. I hate you”

  
“What?” They both said

 

“How am I supposed to make him divorce you when you approve of his cheating?” she said with a playful tone. Marco choked at the implication of marriage, and Jackie outright laughed at the response.

 

“So” Said Jackie, wiping away a tear “Are you down for it or not?”

 

“Well, yeah, this is better than nothing” It was true. She may not be dating him, but to her a no strings attached relationship, without the risk of Jackie spazzing out on her if she found them, seemed like the next best thing. Hell, it may have even be THE best thing. She was going to have all of the fun, and none of the responsibility.

 

When he saw her smiling, Marco said “Why do I feel that waking up to you in my bed is going to become a hell of a lot more common?”

 

The girls laughed at that, and before long, they walked out of the bathroom. Janna decided to get rid of a doubt and asked. “So how is this gonna work? Am I like girlfriend number 3 or something?”

  
“I don’t know, If you want to?” Jackie answered, merely shrugging off the larger implication of the question. “after this past month, I think I’d be okay with him having a side chick, if I trust her”

 

Trying to not show how weirded out that question left her, Janna just said “You know, when a guy gets a side chick, usually is not his girlfriend who chooses her”

 

While they walked, Jackie asked Janna if she wanted to keep going, there was no one at her home. With little doubt, they decided to go pick up Star from the food court. When she got there Star told her “Hey janna” as she sniffed the air a couple of times “You smell like a woman now. _Congrats_ ” she added with a smile, that maybe in a couple of years would manage to come as sultry.

 

Janna smiled at what she took as a compliment and told her “C’mon Star, bring your things, we’re going to Jackie’s house. This birthday is ending with a bang”

 

Star asked why they had to leave so early, that she really wanted to watch that movie. But after Janna assured her that ‘she knew what she meant’, she started to share Janna’s excitement.

 

As Jackie and Marco walked behind the two very excited girls towards the parking lot. Jackie reached into her back pocket and took out the panties that Marco gave her. She felt the damp fabric between her fingers. And pondered about something Janna said while on the bathroom stall… _Are two going to be enough?_ whichever it was the answer she thought of, she walked forward with her boyfriend and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have two things to say. One, I'm sorry for taking this long to post this chapter. I had to re-write it after the first draft ended up feeling a bit too rapey for my tastes, and I decided to scrap it and start again. 
> 
> two. The first two chapters were written at the same time as greentext stories for a thread on 8chan's /cuckquean/. I wrote this with my actual writing style. What do you guys think? 
> 
> Also, this chapter has way more build up than the last one. what do you guys say? Should I keep making longer chapters? Or just go straight to the point. Which by the way will be, what I will do with chapter 4. It'll be a way shorter and quicker chapter. Just so you guys who waited can have something more.
> 
> If you guys also want a guaranteed request or a commission (it can be anything, NSFW or Not), just tip me in ko-fi( https://ko-fi.com/bizarrejoe ) and we'll talk.


	4. Happy Anniversary!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackie goes to Marco's house to celebrate their anniversary, absolutely nothing goes wrong

“Well that was tiring”

Said Jackie as she made her way to the Diaz residence. Who would have thought that standing around with a wiener hat could take so much out of a person? Her job was as tiring as it was humiliating. But it wasn’t all bad. It paid better than she expected and it had half decent hours. It was certainly the best thing that a sixteen could year old could aspire to get. Sure, some of her co-workers sucked and one of their drivers downright mocked her on a daily basis.

But she had something that kept her mind out of it. She had skating. Well, two things, she also had a boyfriend. One that loved her like the sun loved the earth… and in term had a couple of other planets hanging around all the time. But that was fine by her.

They had their share of problems, like all couples. One was hers, she had a condition that made intimacy a bit… harder. But unlike every guy before him, he stayed by her side. He did everything he could to pleasure her, even though he could never receive what every guy looks for in bed, he tried everything. He wasn’t with her for sex, he was with her because she was her. Marco was such a hopeless romantic. To her, he was all about what came before and after that, she loved her because of her, and nothing else.

And she wouldn’t want it any other way. Especially on days like this one. And today, today specifically, was a special occasion. Two years prior, she decided to give his awkward ass a chance. So much happened since then, and to this day she hasn’t regretted it.

She wondered for a minute, what would it be this time? As simple as Marco was, he always managed to do something that surprised her. From strange, exotic flowers with almost hypnotic odors, to surprise trips to other dimensions. He even had the gallantry to pretend he didn't plan any of those things. Such a hopeless romantic I tell you.

What could he have in store this time? She had a clue; it was going to be at his parent's home. After hearing that Marco and Jackie’s anniversary was coming up they decided, I mean, found out that they had to be somewhere else at that exact same date. So whatever it was was probably something small and sweet.

She had been talking to him about a certain obscure movie from the 70s, maybe he found it for her. As plain as he was, he had a couple of friends, friends who could find stuff. She wondered for a second if Marco ever realized how much influence he could actually have.

It wasn't getting a hypno rose, or getting to skate in a dimension of infinite hills, but watching a cheesy romance movie from decades ago that almost no one knows about while getting cozy with her boyfriend sounded like a perfectly romantic way to spend this day. She could feel herself relaxing just by thinking about it.

When she got to the Diaz's house she found something that piqued her attention standing in front of their house. There was a heavily modified motorcycle standing in front of their garage, it had what looked like a greenish-brown crocodile skin covering the whole thing, so much so that she couldn't even see the gas tank, or even the engine and chain. It even had a tail that extended far behind it.

The bike probably broke a few laws just by existing though. There was no way in hell that those spiked wheels were legal, and she could see proof to justify her suspicions precisely behind it, she noticed that the cement behind it had holes as big and wide as the spikes every few inches.  And the asphalt behind that even seemed to be melted for a few yards before that.

Weird, she thought. But in the interest of fairness, there was a weird ass tower poking out of a suburban house which kinda lessened the impact of something like this. She wondered “ _ Did Marco buy himself a bike _ ?”

But she discarded the idea as soon as she had it. If there was one thing she knew, it's that Marco loved bikes as much as, or even more than, her. If she liked skating, then he loved biking. There was no way under the sun that Marco got himself a bike as sick as this one, and didn’t tell anyone about it.

The bike had no headlights, just the head of a reptile where they were supposed to be. Maybe a dragon. She noticed that when she got near it to look at it closer, the head appeared to be, growling at her. Almost as if it was alive. What a weird bike, awesome, but weird.

She decided to get inside before it turned out that the bike could bite her. What she found made her feel uneasy. The front door was ajar, and the lights inside were turned off. The whole place was dark. She dropped her bag, and started walking around the house looking for Marco.

The living room was a mess, the tv was on and only showing a blue screen, from there, she could notice the smells coming from the kitchen. She went there as quickly as she could, while taking care of not making any noises. When she got there, she saw that There was a pile of homemade nachos resting on the table. The stove was still on. The whole place smelled like burned cheese and charred olives.

Now she was worried, no force on earth could move separate Marco from a stove if he was cooking. Not willingly at least. And from the look of things, the now charred cheese in the pot was left there a couple of hours. In the floor near the kitchen door, she found his shoes.

Now deeply worried, she went to the nearest closet as silently and carefully as she could. She took a nine iron, and made her way towards the second floor. With Star in Mewni for magical training, and Janna in Philippines visiting her grandmother, there was no one she knew who could take Marco’s attention away.

When she got to the second floor hall, she found Marco’s hoodie on the floor. It was torn in half, as if it was ripped straight out of his body. Jackie heard noises coming from the last room in the hall  _ Marco's room! _ She gulped and slowed her movement to a crawl. The nine iron was ready, she could hear her heartbeat growing faster with every step she took. In the middle of the way there she found Marco's pants, as broken and torn as his hoodie, with the added bonus that the button and zipper appeared to have been burned away… That made no sense.

A few steps away however, she found something that left her confused. Marco's boxers, or what she thought were Marco's boxers were lying on the ground, not only torn, but almost completely charred. It was as if the hand that took them off burned them at the same time. She was weirded out. Whatever took Marco seemed to be… undressing him? What?

As she moved closer and closer the noises coming from Marco's room became louder. When she got to the door she heard shuffling and moaning coming from inside. Then she heard a very feminine voice.

“C'mon Marco, stop playing hard to get” Said a very female voice, as authoritative as it was sexual “You've never resisted me this long”

“We can't I have a girlfriend now” he answered his voice sounding muffled, like he had something big almost preventing from talking.

“Like that one you had in Azartix?” The voice said, confident and strong “accept it Marco, it never stopped you before”

“It's different today it's our aahhh--” he moaned whoever was inside with him did something to make him stop talking.

“Who could that little girlfriend of yours be? Maybe that little spy behind our door…”

Before she could process what was just said, the door swung open and Jackie fell face first towards the floor. She heard a snooty laugh, and blacked out.

After who knows how long, Jackie woke up and  **She** was the first thing she saw, the woman atop Marco. She had alabaster white skin, dark red hair and curves that didn't stop. She wasn't very tall, but what she lacked in stature she had in form. Her breasts had to be at least E cups, and all natural, that was very obvious.  She wasn’t exactly slim, she was pudgy, but it all went to the right places. She had ass for days and was wearing only a red corset. Aside from her head and her long eyelashes, that woman was completely hairless, there was no spot on her skin or fuzz anywhere on her, not even above her slit.  Jackie was so distracted by her enticing presence that she almost didn't noticed the yellow horns on her head, nor the spikes coming from her forearms.

Not that she cared, she was lost on the woman’s yellow eyes and her smug smile. It was the first time she saw a woman that was this kind of beautiful. She didn’t want the moment to end, but the spell was broken once She opened her mouth to say

“Really Marco? This is the nerd you wanted to come back to?”

Marco? Jackie didn’t noticed that Marco was below her. Well, Marco’s head to be exact. Right beneath her ass. The rest of him, was naked and tied to the bed. She heard the muffled sounds of his voice coming from below her. Trying to answer.

“Really, I expected you to have better taste than this, she is just skin and bones”

Jackie tried to move, but found herself being held from both sides by two women identical to the one on the bed. Were they triplets? No, there were more, all around the room there were ladies, just like them, all identical. From the white at the top of their toenails to the black crown resting atop their heads.

When the situation hit her, she was dumbfounded, she couldn't focus, there was a room filled to the brim with women, hot, mature looking women, right in front of her. Like an Imperial harem, and her Marco was the prince at center of it.

That fantasy was broken when she heard Marco's voice coming from underneath the mystery woman. Muffled but urgent, she couldn't make out what he was saying, but it didn't sound good, and with how much he was trying to move, it looked like he didn't want this.

“You stop tha--!” Jackie's words were stopped by a slap. One of the women at her sides slapped her again when she tried to open her mouth again, and the other one firmly held her head forward. The main woman atop Marco stood up, and walked on the bed until she was face to face with Jackie.

“The adults are talking” said the redhead while pinching one of Jackie's cheeks “kids like you shouldn't say anything until the adults are done”

Jackie tried saying something, but the woman in front of her slapped the words out of her face.

“My, you never learn, do you?” Said the woman, she looked down at Jackie with those big golden eyes of her “besides, what are you going to say, that you want me to stop fucking your man?”

All around the room the redheads laughed. Each one snootier and more smug than the last one. Jackie did the only thing she could do, she frowned at her.

“You really believe that your perfect little boyfriend was yours first? I guess you really believe that! You wouldn't believe the amount of people that have gotten that knob”

Jackie looked behind the lady and said  “Marco? What is she talking about” it wasn't that she didn't believe that he could have other girlfriends before her, but that Marco was no Don Juan.

“Ahh, I--” he started, the woman looked atently at the exchange, like she was sure of the outcome “eh… Remember when I told you that I may have spent some time away getting those new dimensional scissors? It, may have, been some… Years?”

“While I was in her dimension, some years passed and, I kinda sorta gave up on coming back, so… Let's say I, I may have started dating”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Said Jackie, looking at Marco who was making an effort to look back at her, but the white woman's bottom covered half his vision.

“It means” said the woman, her eyes had a condescending look and with her mouth forming a mean smile “that, like a sailor, your man went around to a every new town, picked someone in a bar, talked their ears off, fucked their brains out and filled what was left with little dreams that they could be something in the future”

The woman moved her hand to the side, and started stroking Marco's length. “You know what all those relationships have in common?” the two women at Jackie's sides got real close, and the one in front got as near as she would without stopping her wanking. “None of them lasted after one encounter with me! The one that started it all”

“Sorry baby, but I made your boyfriend into a man, and I'm going to keep coming back to this dick, and he will keep coming back to this ass well after you two stop playing house”

Once again the room was filled with laughter, every single one of the women in the room was laughing, except the one in the bed, she just had that smirk of hers and that look in her eyes. Like she was certain that Jackie couldn't do anything against her, like she was looking down on Jackie.

That woman's whole presence was so powerful, so overwhelmingly sexual, so dominant. She came here and took Marco just because she wanted, she was fucking him for who knows how long just because she wanted, she could probably step down and walk all over Jackie if she wanted too.

After the laughs died down, only heavy breathing sounds could be heard filling the room, the ladies looked all around, and and found that came from their captive. Jackie was red, she was sweating. The mere thought of being so denied, so denigrated, so humiliated. It made her hot, it made her horny like she never was before.

“Thats weird, most of his girlfriends are usually crying by this point” said the woman.

Jackie putting some effort into forming words answered “This is gonna sound really nerdy, but actually…” She made a pause and smiled to the woman “that was Star. Star made him into a man. They were going at it monthly for almost a year before going into your place. Sorry, you didn't take his cherry either”

The woman almost couldn't contain her laughter “Are you for real?” She said loudly, she then turned to Marco and continued “Is this seriously happening? Did you, mister romance, get yourself a fucking cuck?”

The woman laughed, she had to stop stoking Marco just to tap her mouth and try to stop herself from laughing any harder  “That's just priceless. Imagine! Mrs. Diaz, the doormat, just holding the door open as all the men and women around come have their way with her husband.” She looked down at Jackie again “I'm sure you're just loving that fantasy”

It was true. If she wasn't being held, she would have her hands down her in pants on that same instant. The woman pointed it out, and Marco tried to look at Jackie, she didn't need to look at that much of his face to see a kind of disappointed look on Marco's eyes.

“Hekapoo! Hekapoo, untie me. I need to say something”

The woman, apparently named Hekapoo, asked him why was he so serious all of a sudden, and proceeded to call him a killjoy while snapping his fingers. The ropes tying him to the bed burned off immediately and Marco sat up in the bed. His face was serious. Like he was looking at a daughter who was behaving badly.

“You come home, on our anniversary, find me tied to a bed having sex with several women, and you aren't even a little bit mad? Really?”

Jackie's look shifted, she was acting like Marco usually did, she however wasn't going to lie “I-- this; this may be, one of, my… Fantasies...” Jackie smiled awkwardly, she didn't wanted to anger Marco, the last thing she wanted to do was break up with Marco (or to “take a break”, like Kelly usually called it), much less today.

Marco sighed, as if he just gave up with that daughter. “Then I guess presentations are in order. Hekapoo, this is Jackie, my girlfriend. We have, kind of a… Half open relationship” Jackie, waved her hand. Hekapoo still smiling but almost weirded out by the civility of the situation, waved back. One of the other Hekas around the room however, returned the salute with some more enthusiasm. “Jackie, this is Hekapoo, my… Galactic tormentor”

“Slash fuckbuddy” interrupted the main hekpoo, taking pride in both titles. “I look forward to banging your man, Mrs. Diaz”

As if it was the signal, Marco took Hekapoo’s head and pinned her to the bed. Leaving her head down and her ass up. “Marco! Finally! The stud I knew is back. And all he needed to come back and tear my ass up was for his girlfriend to be in front of him”

“That's what commitment does to you, I guess” Said  Marco, who stood up and was rubbing her anus with the tip of his dick, erected and ready to go. From there in the bed, from on high, he looked at the ground, at Jackie, he gave her a look like he was waiting for Jackie's approval, she nodded, and then, as he look right into her eyes, he thrusted as far as he could inside the ass of another woman.

Hekapoo’s moans were filling the room. After a few minutes, some of the other Hekapoos around the room got really into it, some of them were masturbating, others were kissing each other, giving their peers lip service, another, very excited one, kneeled down behind Marco and spent half of his first round rimming him.

They loved it, Hekapoo looked like she found a oasis in a desert, like she waited for this for years. Like a loyal wife who waited for her man to come back from overseas, her face didn't lie. She was the dominant force here until a moment ago, now she had her face in the metaphorical mud and a dick filling her ass. In a way she still was the dominant force here. She came to Marco because she wanted to get fucked, ruined beyond all recognition. And she was getting exactly what she wanted.

Jackie saw her smile and cry at the same time as she came. Jackie could recognize the face on Marco anywhere, he was cuming, harder than she had ever seen him, inside Hekapoo’s ass.  Jackie noticed that when he pulled out, he was still hard. He sat down in a pillow to rest, but the  Hekas didn't allowed him to have any. When he sat, the Hekapoo previously behind him decided to get to his front and started to blow him, another Hekapoo joined her and started to suck his balls. Above him another Hekapoo went straight to his mouth and kissed him, a fourth one appeared to his side, and offered her pussy, she stood around like expecting him to do something, she moaned loudly once he started fingering her.

Jackie saw her boyfriend surrounded by women from all sides, and it drove her over the edge. She put her legs together in an attempt to rub herself, but to no avail. “Can I at least get my pants off? I don't want them to get them wet” The main Hekapoo recovered a bit of her composure, at least enough to give her that condescending look of hers.

Hekapoo made the effort to stand, she walked down from the bed, stood in front of Jackie and looked at her before turning and bending over. “Release her” she said, the two Hekas holding Jackie looked at each other before leaving her go “If she wants to have any interaction with Marco today, she knows where to get it from”

Once the Hekapoos at her side started to make out with each other, Jackie was left alone, just looking at the huge ass in front of her, if she understood correctly, the woman who started this asked her to take Marco's cum out of her ass. Jackie bit her bottom lip, then licked her lips. She took of her pants and threw them to her side. She walked forward and kneeled down. She took her buttocks apart with her hands, and dug in. Jackie used one of her hands to pleasure herself as she licked and sucked.

From the other side, Marco saw Hekapoo’s face twist and turn as Jackie ate her ass. “This is not your girlfriend's first time doing this” she said before letting out a deafening moan.

Marco confirmed it “yeah, she kinda has an anal fixation” He groaned once the Hekapoo blowing him decided to shove her finger inside his ass “uff, she loves asses, specially after I fuck them. Janna and Star love it”

Hekapoo was surprised to hear the name of the Mewnian princess for the second time that afternoon, so she asked “you… You're really doing it with Moon's daughter?” When Marco nodded and said “yeah” Hekapoo breathed in, and said “You know, mewmans don't do birth control, if you're not careful you'll end up with a royal little Marco inside of her”

Jackie looked up, if Marco was worried, all the ladies around him were covering his expression. Jackie should have been worried, but the immense risk that it entailed made her feel hornier. She sucked in, and when she was sure she took all of Marco's seed out of Hekapoo, Jackie got up and rested on Heka’s bottom, it was so, soft and comfy.

“Marco, I maintain what I said about your taste in girlfriends… But i’m liking this one. She knows her place” Said Hekapoo, she didn’t like that Marco usually went after blondes, but it was hard to hate this one when she was so willing “Are you feeling alright back there?” Hekapoo looked back at Jackie who looked quite satisfied with herself “Isn't this lovely? Just look around” Heka moved her hand around showing Jackie the room. It wasn't just Marco getting a lot of it, all other Hekapoos were getting it on with other versions of themselves, the only ones that weren't were the ones that were holding Jackie, those were still doing foreplay “This may look like the orgy of the century to you, but for us, this used to be a Tuesday”

Marco used to get this kind of pussy on the regular? And even more if that Hekapoo said was true, about him having so many girlfriends. She couldn't believe it “Marco, you used to do things like this… And you never told me” one of the Hekapoos near him moved around, Marco could see his girlfriend smiling back at him.

She was unbelievable, they just told her about his past (well, technically, his future), if she believed Hekapoo, then she knew that he had many girlfriends after her. Her response, sucking his cum out of his mistress and resting on her ass, smiling back at him as if he just gave her the best gift ever.

“Hey, hey Hekapoo” Jackie called back at her, when she got her attention, Jackie asked “hey, aren't you going to go… You know? Frontal”

“Are you really asking if I want him to fuck my cunt?” Jackie nodded and Hekas all around the room were giggling “You know, I'm a very natural girl too. If I let him do me like that I may end up preggers too. So it's up to you, do you want to take that risk? Then tell him”

Jackie looked at Marco, and the beautiful women around him, she smiled and said “Marco… Fuck her up”

The main Hekapoo moved around, and opened her legs to wait for Marco. He moved and left the other Hekas behind, got in front of Jackie and the main Hekapoo, and said “You know, I'm starting to wonder if getting with you was a blessing or a curse”

Whoever he was saying that to, there wasn't any time to ask, he penetrated Heka as soon as he stopped talking. There was a difference, between how he did the other girls, and Hekapoo. He started slowly and carefully with the others, with Hekapoo, he acted like he had no care for her, he was fucking her as if he knew she didn't wanted him to be careful, she wanted him to be rough and wild, to go as deep as he could as fast as a horse and as hard as rhyno. Those two had years of experience behind them, Jackie could see that.

She could see that almost as well as she was seeing him move inside her, Jackie saw Heka’s belly bulge whenever Marco pushed deep inside her. She wondered if Hekapoo was built differently inside because that didn't happen with Star or Janna. She ignored that question however and focused in the spectacle in front of her. Her moans and his were music to Jackie's ears. Not even that one time she smoke weed she felt as high ad she was now.

In the middle of this fuckfest she felt good, even when she technically wasn't participating, she loved that thrill that watching gave her. The curvaceous bodies Marco got to interact with, the smell of sex filling her nostrils, tasting the genders of the girls before and after Marco was done with them. Every single thing was getting her higher and higher. She stroked her sex furiously, she wanted to get off at the same time Marco did.

However, she came a few minutes before he did. Around two minutes later, Marco groaned and gesticulated, he was filling Hekapoo… Like a sailor. Like a man who spent months at sea and he went back to his wife for his first time in ages. Technically, this was something similar. They hadn't seen each other in who knows how much time.

Jackie could see he loved how it felt, and Hekapoo looked more than satisfied. When he pulled out and his cum started to drip from her pussy, Jackie decided to kiss her (for a job well done). She kissed her with tongue, and her boyfriend's lover reciprocated as well. Five seconds into it though…

POOF

The woman they spent who knows how long fucking, vanished in a cloud of white smoke. Jackie screamed. “Aaaah!! She’s dead! You fucked her to death!”

“Calm down, calm down” Said Marco as he tried to get his girlfriend to control herself “That wasn't the real Hekapoo, she was a Hekaclone. Hekapoo does that”

“So… She wasn't real?”

“Basically”

“Huh, this reminds me of an old manga I used to read… then… Where is the real one?”

“Yeah!” Answered one of the many Hekaclones filling the room. “One of us is the real one” continued another one “if you find the real one, she'll unmake all the others” said one in the back “but there is only one way to find who of us is the real one” said one in the front row, with that look of hers.

Jackie and Marco looked at each other. Smiling and sated after very fun afternoon. In the end after a royal facefuck (who would have thought, those horns of hers worked as pretty good handles), some lip service and a few more poofed Hekapoos they found the real one. All that was left was the naked mistress trying to find her clothes, and a couple of naked, sweaty, exhausted lovebirds resting on the bed.

“You know, that was amazing.” Said Jackie, looking up at Marco's silhouette “that was my first orgy too you know. Thank you for the gift”

“I didn't plan this”

“Then who?”

Hekapoo answered after finally putting on her dress. “It was me. Nachos wanted to see him, so I came pay him a visit too”

“Who is Nachos?” Asked Jackie, once again looking at Marco.

“My Dragon-cycle, Hekapoo parked her outside”

“So the cool motorcycle is actually yours?” She smiled “will you give me a ride one of these days?”

“I would, but I can't” said Marco, looking down at her, from that angle, to Jackie, he looked a bit older “She doesn't like when I bring girls around, she gets very jealous. She is like the opposite of you”

Jackie giggled. “You know, when Heka said that I was like doormat, just holding the door for people… Why did she mention guys?”

“I… I… May have, found out some things about myself when I was in Hekaworld”

“Being bi was one of them?” She looked happy

“It's more like pa-n…” Hekapoo tried to interrupt, but didn't know if she wanted to keep going when nobody turned back to face her. “One of them was… A, hive... Mind?” the pair was very silent, Heka didn't know if they were awake or asleep, so she said “I'll be downstairs with the movie” and showed herself the way out.

“Marco, hey Marco, you still up?” When he confirmed with a sound, she asked “so… Top or bottom?”

He smiled and said “Both”

At his side, Jackie said “I have a wild boyfriend… that's so cool”

“And I have a kinky girlfriend. That's cooler”

A few minutes later, both of them were sleeping on Marco's bed. Meanwhile, downstairs, Hekapoo was sitting in front of the TV with one of her clones.

“Huh, so this is how it feels to be in the receiving end of one of my antics?”

Her clone shrugged, she was more focused on the movie, it was actually quite enjoyable “You think someone is ever going to love us like that?”

Not knowing if she was talking about the movie or the couple upstairs, Hekapoo looked down on her clone, she blew off the flame atop her crown, and the clone pooffed out of existence.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whats this? A new chapter before new year? What kind of black magic is this? Well, I thought the smut on chapter 3 was lacking, so I made a chapter that was almost entirely smut. I hope that you guys enjoyed it, Tho I had a very high fever while writing this, so any thought of this being good may have been a fever dream I had.
> 
> Also, blame that fever for not having Hekapoo go harder on Jackie. I wanted to, but because of that fever I didn't have quite enough brain power to think about anything but my brain and eyes melting.
> 
> One last thing. While I don't want to give a definitive deadline, I think I'll have chapter 5 in two to three weeks, I'm in the middle of a trip right now and I can't comfortably go online as much as I would like.
> 
> If you guys also want a guaranteed request or a commission (it can be anything, NSFW or Not), just tip me in ko-fi( https://ko-fi.com/bizarrejoe ) and we'll talk.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Of Bikes and Blowjobs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11763405) by [PineTrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTrain/pseuds/PineTrain)




End file.
